


Oh how her lips tasted like Rum

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: The Captain and the Agent make their way down the corridor





	Oh how her lips tasted like Rum

Oh how her lips tasted like Rum.

Ava is fiddling with the band of her time courier. The cool metal grounding her and bringing her focus back to the intergalactic meeting spread out before her.  
She needs this. It seems very important to focus while sitting among her Time Bureau colleagues arguing about Director Bennett’s unfortunate demise at the hands of a giant Gorilla.  
It’s Bananas, she thinks.  
Oh no, Lance has gotten into her head.  
Well, and other places.  
She shifts slowly in her seat and can feel the ache of tired, well-used muscles firing back at her. She presses her lips together and inhales deeply.  
And she wishes something else were spread out in front of her. Ava runs her tongue across the tip of her teeth and takes a sharp breath in…Sara. Oh god, Sara. This woman is the best distraction. The best way to spend an evening. Or an entire night.  
Ava knows she will be the best way to wake up, the best way to spend many mornings. Always safe tucked against her skin, however reckless Sara may be with her clothes on.  
Ava knows she will always do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Her Sara safe.  
Ok, now where did that thought come from? But as soon as she thinks it she knows its true.  
A particularly loud voice erupts to her left; she turns her head to the sound and makes the appropriate concerned colleague face. Betraying nothing of her thoughts Ava’s mind drifts back to walking down the Waverider corridor arm stretched out in front of her, hand clasped in Sara’s. They’d left the galley in search of Sara’s room. It wasn’t a far walk at all, and the entire time Ava attempted to compose herself into the cool, badass secret agent lady she always wanted to be. But she was unraveling inside, so she gripped Sara’s hand tighter. Sara slowed and pulled Ava up next to her bumping her hip into Ava’s as she turned toward her. Sara looks up into Ava’s eyes a question there in the blue depths, darkening with need.  
Ava nods and squeezes her hand, her other grasping Sara’s hip and pulling her closer.  
“Inside,” Sara manages, gesturing with her chin to the door behind them.

 

The door slid closed behind them. Sara let go of Ava’s hand and walked across the room to the cabinet and pulls down two heavy glasses, she busies herself with pouring two drinks. The glass bottle clinks against the side of the glass, she curses not so silently, you’ve fought demons Lance, get it together, she thinks.

 

Ava walks in and looks around her, slowing her breathing and attempting to still her quaking heart’s pounding.  
You’ve been shot at Sharpe, settle down, she thinks to herself.

 

Next: The Captain’s Quarters


End file.
